Meant for Two
by Arctic Husky
Summary: Love must be conducted in secret." A statement that is incomprehendable in the eyes of some, particularly those of Tethe'alla's former Chosen, who wants nothing more than to be close to his love at all times. (one-shot Sheelos fluff)


I had a sudden urge to write something fluffy and cute... Wow, that's weird. o.0 I hope that this pleases all of you Sheelos fans out there! It's kind of along the storyline of "Loving a Stranger", but works as a one-shot on its own. Enjoy the occasion of me writing fluffiness!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tales of Symphonia, mmkay?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/...Meant for Two.../

"Up, Zelos."

The former Chosen groaned, rolling onto his side and making himself more comfortable, "Not now," he mumbled. Zelos pulled the blanket that was covering him closer to his body, valuing its warmth.

Sheena stood at the room's doorway and sighed; Zelos still insisted on sleeping in every morning, and it was up to Sheena to drag him out of bed. "You persisted that you could handle the Mizuho lifestyle, Zelos. Don't let me down now," said Sheena, walking over to Zelos' resting spot on the futon on the floor. There came no reaction from the swordsman, and so Sheena decided to _make_ him react. "Zelooos..." she cooed, kneeling down next to the ex-Chosen, "Are you sure that you don't want to get up?" Considering that Zelos did not react at all, it was safe for Sheena to assume that he _was_ sure. The summoner sighed; she knew what Zelos wanted, but always disliked giving into his desires so easily. "All right, all right..." Sheena climbed atop of Zelos, sitting down on his chest, "Up."

A grin spread across Zelos' face as he finally opened his eyes, "Morning," he greeted, quickly wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her down for a kiss. Sheena soon pulled back and got off of Zelos, making him whimper sadly.

"If you want more, then you'll have to get up," Sheena taunted, moving over to the doorway once again.

Zelos smirked. "Very well," he swiftly tossed aside the blanket and got to his feet, practically throwing himself onto Sheena, softly kissing her over and over. After allowing Zelos to have his fun, Sheena gently pushed the swordsman away. "Aww... done already?" he complained.

Sheena rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him back into the bedroom, "Go get changed into your day clothes, you child," she teased, walking out into the main room of their home. Sheena stared out of the window and watched as daily life began its course for the day in Mizuho. Although it was early, villagers were already bustling about, taking care of all of the work that had to be done that day. Soon she and Zelos would be joining them, living the ways of Mizuho's people. Zelos had not been living in the village for very long, but he had already made a daily routine to follow; being coaxed out of bed by Sheena was the first part of his day. The summoner was glad that Zelos had left Meltokio to be with her in Mizuho. Now she had everything that she could have possibly wanted.

While Sheena became lost in her own thoughts, gazing out into the world, Zelos made his way out of the bedroom. He was still adjusting the way that his hair perfectly escaped his headband; he may have been living in Mizuho, but there was no chance of him leaving behind his noble fashion sense. It did not take long for the former Chosen to catch sight of Sheena daydreaming, and he could not resist sneaking up on her. Zelos silently strolled over to Sheena and slid his arms about her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Sheena was startled for a moment, but it only took a few seconds for her to realize that it was Zelos being his normal self. "Are you ready to go out now?" Sheena asked.

Zelos gave his response by kissing her neck tenderly. The summoner melted into Zelos' touch, letting him to enjoy himself for the time being. He eventually grew bored of the one-sided affection, and turned Sheena around to face him, pressing his lips against hers. They continued exchanging brief kisses while Zelos gradually moved towards the entrance of their house, indicating that yes, he was ready to go out; but no, he was not about to let go of Sheena. When they reached the doorway, Sheena pulled away from Zelos, "You know the customs," she reminded him desolately.

Zelos folded his arms in front of his chest and pouted, "Hmph. It's no fun to have a hot girlfriend if you can't even show off... What were they thinking when they decided that love had to be conducted in secret?"

"Oh, gee, I wonder," Sheena sarcastically acted as though she saw things from Zelos' point of view, but then turned around and stated what seemed an obvious answer to her, "Maybe it's because there are people out there like _you_ who would be willing to display their fondness for one-another in the public eye, when not everyone wants to see _that_."

"...You Mizuho people are no fun," remarked Zelos, sliding the front door open. "There's no harm in just kissing someone in public, or saying 'I love you'. Honestly, the Igaguri style of living is so..." he trailed off, taking heed to the fact that one of the villagers that was wandering by had overheard his views, and was sending a judgmental stare in Zelos' direction. The former Chosen promptly covered up his views, "...so amazing. I mean, it really teaches people to, um... control their emotions and stuff..." The random man who was judging Zelos seemed satisfied, and continued on his way. Sheena laughed softly as Zelos nervously watched the man walk away. "Phew," he sighed, "I'm keeping up as much of a charade here as I was in Meltokio."

"Oh, _really_?" Sheena challenged.

"Okay, okay..." Zelos agreed, "Maybe not _as much_ of a charade... but my views are still hidden, right? I want the whole world to know that we're lovers!"

There was a smile on Sheena's face as she looked at Zelos, "It's not as though they haven't figured it out, Zelos. After all, we _live_ together. They just don't want to hear you gloating about it."

"Fine," Zelos gave in, "But it's still unjust!" Sheena simply murmured a 'mmhmm' in response. "I'll see you tonight, Sheena."

"Have a good day." Sheena and Zelos then parted ways, each going to do their own separate thing for the day. It had become Zelos' job to take care of Mizuho's affairs outside of the village. He would travel to nearby cities for supplies, information, relations... whatever was necessary at the given time. Sheena, on the other hand, was more of an undercover agent of Mizuho. Along with Orochi, she would often go on daylong missions to acquire many of the same things that Zelos did; the difference was that where Zelos was up-front and friendly, Sheena was secretive and sly. But no matter where they had to travel during the day, Sheena and Zelos always returned home at night desiring to spend time with the other.

On that evening, Zelos reentered the village just as Sheena was making her way back to their house. The former Chosen quickly caught sight of Sheena and rushed to catch up with her so that they could walk home together. It was a rare occasion that their days ended at the same time, so they savoured the stroll home.

The village's paths were deserted and golden light glimmered in the windows of nearly all of the houses that Sheena and Zelos passed by. Typical – everyone else had finished their work hours ago, and were now either enjoying time with their families or sleeping. As much as Sheena and Zelos both had to envy the other villagers' lifestyles, they were contented by the fact that once in a blue moon they could simply spend time alone together, walking through the village. When it was only them out on the streets late at night, they need not fear the persecution of strict Igaguri followers. Zelos could wrap his arm around Sheena's torso and hold her as close as he desired; no one would complain if Sheena lifted her head and lightly pecked Zelos on the cheek. It was _their_ time.

As they approached their house, Zelos leaned closer to Sheena and whispered, "Do you want to have some fun tonight?" Sheena blushed; she still believed that the subject of romancing should not be referred to so apathetically. "You're so innocent," Zelos stated, noticing Sheena's bashfulness.

"S-So what?" Sheena stammered timidly, avoiding Zelos' gaze. The ex-Chosen grinned, cupping Sheena's chin in his hand and forcing her to face him. He released his grip and swiftly yet forcefully pressed his lips against hers before she could turn away again. Sheena gave no objections as Zelos slid open the front door, moving inside without breaking away from Sheena. He had boldly begun removing her robe when a sound from across the room caught both of their attention. Their lips parted and they glanced toward the source of the noise to find that it had been Chief Igaguri clearing his throat to alert them of his presence. "Grandpa!" Sheena squeaked awkwardly, pulling her robe up over her shoulders again.

"I'm glad that I was noticed before I saw more than I needed to," Igaguri commented, making Sheena's face redden, while Zelos appeared to be proud of himself. "Truthfully, it is a great thing that you have found such deep love in each other... but I must request that your actions remain tasteful. You are not married."

Had Zelos not known any better, he would have retorted with an immoral opinion; but since he _did_ know better, he simply said, "Of course, Chief. We'll be more responsible."

"Good," Igaguri rose to his feet. "Naturally I have been waiting here with more of a reason than to catch your acts of passion. Although what I have to say _does_ involve your relationship." Sheena and Zelos exchanged nervous glances; had they done something wrong? "There have been reports from some of the villagers that you two have been expressing signs of infatuation visibly. You both know very well that that is against our tradition."

Sheena nodded obediently, understanding her grandfather's words, but Zelos would not agree so easily. Ever since he had first visited Mizuho, this had been the _one_ thing that made the least sense to him. "Why is it such a terrible thing?" he questioned harshly, earning surprised stares from Sheena and Igaguri. "We're not doing anything bad! All we do is talk about our feelings just in front of our house, or hold hands when there's hardly anyone in sight! I understand that you live a secretive lifestyle, but love is something to be proud of!"

"Zelos!" Sheena growled warningly, stopping him before he said anything more. But to both of their surprise, the Chief began to laugh. "G...Grandpa?" Sheena said in disbelief.

"You are exactly as I once was, Zelos," Igaguri chuckled. Sheena was completely perplexed by his reaction. She had never seen him laugh so jovially... and at the village's customs, nonetheless. "When the woman that I loved was still alive, I wanted to shout it out to the world. I wanted everyone to know how happy, how _lucky_ I felt. But I couldn't, and at the time I was unable to accept why that was." The Chief has a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke, recalling the emotions that he had experienced in his youth, "I soon found out, though. And what I discovered brought me even _closer_ to my love."

Zelos blinked, "So what exactly was this 'discovery'?" he asked.

Igaguri smiled sincerely, "I learnt that love is to be shared between two people, and not the entire world. It is something that is your own to relish, to appreciate. As long as the one whom you love understands how much you care for them, then it should not matter whether or not anyone else knows..." he paused, his smile widening, "...Although for one reason or another, the Chief must be aware of your relationship."

Sheena returned her grandfather's smile; he was truly a wise and considerate man, fitting to be the chief. She could only hope that some day she would hold as much knowledge as he did, and follow in his footsteps to make Mizuho a better place. "Thank you, Grandpa."

"Any time. I am always here to speak to if you think it necessary... _either_ of you," he added, looking towards Zelos. The former Chosen nodded in understanding. "Be sure that your love is held in private. There will be no more exceptions," Igaguri warned before kindly bidding them good night and exiting the home.

"Shared between two people, eh?" Zelos mused aloud, reflecting on the chief's words.

"Something on your mind, Zelos?" asked Sheena, turning to face Zelos.

The swordsman shook his head, "Nah. Why don't you go and sit by the fireplace? I'll be right back." Sheena nodded and went over to where the fireplace was; the fire was always lit in the hearth, making sure that their home remained comfortably warm. Zelos wandered into the bedroom and snatched up the blanket that was still left untidily on the floor. He returned to where Sheena sat, holding her knees to her chest as she stared dreamily at the dancing flames. Zelos draped half of the blanket over her shoulders, and the other half over his own as he took a seat next to her.

"Have you calmed down now?" Sheena inquired, leaning into Zelos' warmth.

"Yep," he replied, pulling Sheena as close to him as possible, "But there's one little thing that the Chief said that I just don't get..." Sheena looked towards him, tilting her head slightly in a questioning manner. "He said that our actions have to be _tasteful_! What's up with that?"

Sheena forced herself to keep from snickering at Zelos' typical personality shining through. "You pervert," she teased, gently nudging him in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, 'pervert'..." Zelos repeated, "But this pervert still wants to have his _un_tasteful fun!" He smirked as he kissed Sheena passionately, slowly leaning forward to force the summoner to lie down on the floor. Aiming to get his 'untasteful fun', Zelos toyed with the ribbon around Sheena's waist until it was undone. Once that was out of the way, he easily stripped off her robe. Sheena seemed to be growing uncomfortable with Zelos' actions, and he noticed it. Breaking his lips away from hers, Zelos asked, "Um... do you want me to stop?"

Sheena looked away shyly, "Sorry, but... yeah. I know that it's wrong for us to do this now after talking to Grandpa. We should keep to our word."

"Heh... I'm not going to deny that," Zelos concurred, returning to a sitting position. Sheena moved to sit up, as well, however Zelos stopped her, "Wait. Lie down on your stomach." Sheena gave Zelos a sceptical look, but did was he requested anyway. Zelos pulled his gloves off of his arms and tossed them aside. "Make yourself comfortable while the Great Zelos does his thing," he joked. Sheena folded her arms on the floor and rested her head on them as Zelos began massaging her back.

The summoner heaved a satisfied sigh, taking in the feeling of Zelos' fingers as they roved across her nearly bare back. Her eyelids began to grow heavy under his soothing touch, and she could feel herself drifting off into sleep. Zelos moved his hands off of Sheena's back and removed his own vest and shirt before lying down next to his love. "Done?" Sheena murmured tiredly.

"Yep. Hope you're not too disappointed," Zelos said, embracing Sheena lovingly. Sheena just smiled, enjoying the warmth of Zelos' skin against hers as he held her close. The ideal moment was cut short, however, when Zelos complained, "Man, this floor is really uncomfortable... I need a pillow."

"Luxuries," Sheena muttered, rolling over to face Zelos, "You never whine about needing a pillow normally."

"That's because the futon provides _some_ form of cushion for my precious head. This is just wood," he explained, letting the noble part of himself be heard. Sheena chose to ignore his exaggerated trauma. "Fine. Ignore me. I found something to use as a pillow, anyway," with that, Zelos forced Sheena onto her back and rested his head on her chest. "Actually, these are _better_ than a pillow..." he noted, snuggling into her breasts and closing his eyes.

Sheena glanced down at the former Chosen briefly; he looked so innocent and pure... but those were the last things that he was. "Pervert," she huffed, entangling her fingers in his hair, letting drowsiness come to her. "But I love you..." Sheena mumbled, "..._so_ much."

"Love you too, Sheena," Zelos replied, yawning, "Don't forget it."

The house fell to silence as the two lovers fell asleep. The light crackle of the fire gave a sense of life to the tranquillity, along with the words engraved into Sheena and Zelos' minds: _As long as the one whom you love understands how much you care for them, then it should not matter whether or not anyone else knows..._ They were both well aware of the strength of their affection for the other, and that was something that would never be forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww... cute! Maybe I'll write some more of this fluffy romance in the future. But that, of course, is dependant on what you guys think of it. Please review with your feedback! Oh, and I'm working on yet another Sheelos one-shot, however I'm kinda at a writer's block... (and it's already over 6000 words) I'll work to get that up, too.


End file.
